HPCCS Crossover
by XMinatoXKyuubiX
Summary: There is trouble at Hogworts and Dumbledore has called some very special people to come and help them. What is the Dark Lord up to and will they be able to help. S/S E/T maybe some H/G R/H
1. The Unexpected Trip

**Hey I just wanted to let you know that this is my first crossover, so please give me some advice if it's necessary. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter**

"speaking"

'speaking telapathicaly'

_"dream/vision or overveiw of something, letters_

It was a beutiful morning in Tomoedo, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. All was well until. . .

"HOE!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" Sakura screamed as she rushed around her room. "Kero put my star-card book in my bag for me."

"Hai" said a little yellow stuffed animal with wings, also known as Kero. After he put her star-card book in her white bag, he went over to a white door with a moon on it. he knocked on the door and yelled "Yue if your still in their come out Sakuras leaving soon!" then he floated away as the door opened revealing a man with long white hair and a blue and white outfit watching Sakura as she ran about the room.

_Hi my names Sakura Kinomoto, i live in Tomoedo Japan with my brother, father, and two gaurdians Keroberos and Yue. _

_About two years ago I discovered a book known as the Book of Clow. In it contained 52, now 53, Clow cards. A long time ago the most powerful sorcerer living, Clow Reed, created them along with the two guardians. Because I had set them free I needed to help Kero collect the cards. With the help of Saoyron Li, future leader of the Li Clan, and my cousin, Tomoyo Didoubji i captured them all and defeated the judge, Yue, becoming the mistress of the Clow cards._

_Then a new student came to our class, Eriol Hiragizawa, and more strange things started happening. We learned that I needed to change the cards to be able to use them because now they had to draw from the power of my star. At the end of the whole fiasco we found out that Eriol was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. __After the changing of the cards Saoyron went back to china to train, and I created the un-named card._

_Needless to say that wasn't the end of it. A year later a new card revealed itself, The Void, the last one. Saoyron returned to Japan for a visit with his cousin Meilin Li. Saoyron and I fought The Void together, and in the end I merged The Void and the un-named card together to create The Hope, and confesed my true feelings to Saoyron._

_After that we traveled to china to train and learn together, with the permision of my father of course. When we returned a year later we no longer needed to atend school, and I was able to separate Yukito and Yue, giving both of them their own bodies._

_Using her magic, Sakura created a room in one of her closets for Yue to sleep in,they also trained in their. Saoyron was able to convince the Elders to let him stay in Tomoedo with Sakura, to help her with her missions as the Cardmistress._

_And now back to the present._

"Yue get in the book please." Sakura said as she picked up her opened bag. Yue closed his eyes and started to glow, the light then went at the book. Then she looked at Kero, "lets go Kero the others are waiting for us."

Kero hid in her bag as she walked out the door of her room and down the steps.

"Ohayo outo-san" Sakura said as she went into the kitchen to get some pudding for Kero.

"Ohayo Sakura-san" her father, Fujitaka replied chearfully, "where are you off to today?"

"Kero and I are going to meet Tomoyo and Saoyron at the park." Sakura said as she stepped towards the door. Sakura told her family about her magic before she left for china with Saoyron and Meilin.

"well have fun and be carefull." her father answered with yet another smile as he heard his son waking up, then he wispeared "better hurry" Sakura nodded and stepped out the door before her brother, Touya, saw her.

Oyaho Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said when she saw Tomoyo and Saoyron over by a tree.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Tomoyo greeted in her sing-song voice.

Sakura sat next to Saoyron on the grass as she said "Ohayo Saoyron"

and he replied with a warm smile and "Ohayo Sakura" both had agreed a while ago that they would only call each other by their names without the kun and san stuff.

At first they ate the brunch Tomoyo made quietly, but then Tomoyo remembered something. "Sakura, Li (they looked at her) I forgot to tell you, Eriol-kun sent me a letter yesterday" she said as she took a letter from her pocket and handed it to Sakura. "he said it was for all of us so I didn't open it yet."

Sakura took the letter and opened it

_Dear Tomoyo-hemei, Sakura-san, and cute little desendent, _(growl from Saoyron)

_I would like the three of you to take the plan tickets I have provided and come to England to visit me. Someone will be their to pick you up and i have a big suprise for you all._

_Eriol_

Sakura looked up from the letter, then at Saoyron who read over her shoulder.

"can you feel anything Sakura?" Syoaron asked after a moment.

Sakura looked back at the letter and closed her eyes. After a mimute she opened them "hes very excited and happy." _Sakura got new powers because of her year long training with the Lis. One of them is being able to tell someones emotions and intentions from one of their belongings, like a letter._

"Happy about what?" Tomoyo asked wondering what her boyfriend was up to.

"I don't know Tomoyo-chan. What do you think Syoaron?" Sakura asked her boyfriend

"well against my better judgement" Syoaron started, "I guess we should find out what Hiragizawa wants"

"alright then its settled" Tomoyo said clapping her hands in front of her, "when does the plane leave Sakura?"

she looked at the tickets stiking out of the envolope, then her eyes widened. "It leaves tomorrow at one in the afternoon!" she gasped.

The others blanched, "are you serious?" Syoaron asked in disbalief. Sakura nodded dumbly "we gotta go then."

and with that they all raced towards their houses to pack and tell their parents.

**well i hope you liked the first chapter. :)**

**Read & Review**


	2. The Surprise part 1

**Ok here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter**

"speaking"

'speaking telepathicaly'

_"dream/vision, letters, thinking"_

The group made it to the airport at around eleven, without any trouble. However, it did take Fujitaka a while to calm down his son when they found out Sakura was going to England with Tomoyo and Syaoran. Although he did feel a little better when she told them Yue and Kero were going.

The airport was pretty crowded that day, but they made it in time. The three of them had seats next to each other, and after making sure Kero and Yue were safely in the Sakura Book they drifted off to sleep.

When they got off the plane, feeling fully refreshed, Sakura and Syaoran felt a familiar blue aura aproaching them.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly, when she saw the blue haired sorcerer walk into veiw.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san, Tomoyo-hemie, Li-kun" Eriol said cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa Eriol-kun" Sakura replied as Tomoyo hugged the air out of Eriol's lungs. sweatdrop

--

After Tomoyo was finished, they went to get their luggage. Then they followed Eriol towards the entrance of the airport, where a dark blue limo was waiting for them. The driver opened the door for them and they got in.

"are we going to your house Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai"

The limo stopped in front of a big three story mansion. "this is your _house_!?" Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"Hai"

They followed him into his house and were immediatly stopped by "SAKURA-CHAN, TOMOYO-CHAN!" Nakuru screamed as she rushed at them, arms spread out wide to give them a big hug.

"Konnichiwa Nakuru-san" Sakura said after she got her hug.

"Nakuru please go make dinner while I give them a tour." Eriol said as he started to walk up the big staircase to the second level.

"Hai Eriol-sama!" Nakuru replied genkily before skipping away.

"Kero-chan you can come out now" Sakura said after opening her bag.

The Sakura book glowed yellow, "ah fresh air. I don't know how Yue does it" Kero said taking in a deep breath. The four of them followed Eriol as he gave them a tour, and showed them where their rooms were.

Each room was elegantly decorated, with a queen size bed, wordrobe, bathroom, and a big window. Sakura's room was pink, Syaoran's was forest green, Tomoyo's was violet, and Eriol's was dark blue.

"TIME FOR DINNER!" Nakuru shouted from downstairs. They made their way to the kitchen after Sakura released Yue and had dinner, which consisted of various japanese dishes.

**After dinner**

Everyone went into the living room and sat down on one of the couches(or in Yue's case stand behind Sakura, who was sitting on a couch). Tomoyo sat beside Eriol and Sakura sat beside Syaoran.

Sakura looked over at Eriol and said, "Eriol-kun, you said in the letter that you had a surprise for everyone."

Eriol nodded, "Hai, I do Sakura-san, everyone follow me to my study." They got up and followed Eriol to a dark blue room, much like his bedroom. In the center of the room was a big open space, where they were now standing, but all around them were rows and rows of bookcases filled to the top with books. Off in the corner was a big red chair and a wooden round table.

Eriol turned to face the others with a big smile, "I would like to anounce that Tomoyo has magic"

--

"Albus what are we going to do?" asked a worried Minerva, as she paced in-front of his desk. "we need to find three new teachers in a month!"

"calm down Minerva, we'll find someone" the Headmaster said soothingly.

"calm down! Albus we need to find three teachers by the end of the month, and one of them is the DADA teacher. You know how hard it is to find someone who will take that position." Minerva exclaimed. "I mean if our other friends weren't busy than we could ask them."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "that's it!"

Minerva looked at him confused, "what's it?"

He smiled and looked at her, "When you said friends, it reminded me of a very old one, that would be perfect for one of the teaching jobs." he said to her, "I'll visit him tomorrow. He can even help me find people for the other two positions." he mumbled to himself.

_"who is he talking about?"_ Minerva asked herself.

--

"I . . .have MAGIC!" Tomoyo repeated, mouth agape.

Eriol smiled and nodded. Sakura had a smile on her face_, "I knew something was different about her."_ Syaoran just looked at Eriol.

"that's great Tomoyo-chan" Kero said flying up to her.

"but . . ." everyone turned to the speaker, "we need to release it."

"what do you mean Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"the magic has been locked inside of you, and because of it's power it's starting to leak out." Sakura answered for him.

Eriol nodded, "If we left it as is, it would continue to come out by itself, but it would be most uncomfortable." Tomoyo nodded, "now lets get started."

Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol surrounded Tomoyo. They placed one hand in front of themselves, and began to pour their magic into Tomoyo. She closed her eyes as the warnth of their magic flowed through her. Then she snapped her eyes open as she felt something inside her burst open, and push out the warm feeling of her friends magic and fill her with it's own warmth. Then Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol put their hands down as they gazed at their friends violet aura.

"I . . .I can feel it. _My_ magic" Tomoyo wispeared. Then she had a big smile on her face and stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "Now I'll be just like Sakura-chan!"

sweatdrop

"we'll help you control your magic. It's very powerful so you'll have to concentrate." Eriol said as he jestured to the others in the room, "we only have a month but that should be enough."

"what's in a month?" Syaoran asked.

"you'll find out tomorrow cute little decendant." Eriol answered, which earned him a glare from Syaoran.

**Oh yeah I like this story, and I promise their will be some Harry Potter in the next chapter.**

**Read & Review :)**


	3. The Surprise part 2 and Diagon Alley

**Hey all!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter**

"Hey Sakura. Sakura! SAKURA!" Kero yelled in her ear.

"HOE!" Sakura shot up in her bed, and looked around frantically, "What's wrong Kero?"

"It was 9, so I woke you up." Kero said calmly.

"oh. well thanks Kero." Sakura said cheerfully, "so did you have breakfast yet?"

Kero nodded happily, "It was pancakes!"

Sakura nodded and got out of bed, to get dressed. Then she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. "nice of you to finally wake up Sakura-san." Eriol said from his place at the table.

"sorry" she rubbed the back of her head, and smiled sheepishly, "oh thanks Tomoyo-chan."

"Your welcome" Tomoyo said happily, after handing her friend a plate of pancakes.

After Sakura ate breakfast everyone went to the living room.

"What are we doing in here again?" Syaoran asked irritably.

Eriol didn't answer, he just staired at the fireplace, like he was waiting for something. Then, after a moment he said, "please direct your attention to the fireplace."

After everyone was looking at the fireplace, a figure covered in black sute rolled out and onto the carpet. The figure looked down at himself and said, "I say, they really should do something about this."

"Hello Albus" Eriol said in a deep voice, from the chair he was sitting in.

said person looked up and smiled "Ah, Clow my old friend, how are you?"

"Actually its Eriol Hiragizawa now, and I'm fine." Eriol replied in his normal voice.

Albus nodded, "very well, Eriol, oh do you think you could . . . clean me up a bit?" he asked jesturing to the sute.

"of course!" Eriol waved his hand and the sute disappeared, revealing an old looking man with a long white beard that almost reached the floor. He was also wearing half moon glasses and a periwinkle colored robe. Eriol then turned to the others, who had shocked expresions on their faces(excluding Ruby and Spinel). "everyone this is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts?" Sakura asked.

Eriol nodded, "Yes. It's a bording school, where witches and wizards learn to control their magic."

"Wow thats amazing!" Tomoyo exclaimed while filming Dumbledore a little.

"Albus, these are some of my friends, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran Li, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, my two gaurdians, and then you know Keroberos and Yue" Eriol said pointing each one out. Said people bowed and then Dumbledore bowed back.

"Its nice to meet you." he said cheerfully. "I will asume all of you have magic then?" They nodded "Thats splended, just splended."

"Now I'm sure you didn't come just to say hi." Eriol said looking at Dumbledore.

He nodded, "Yes, I came to ask if you would like to take a teaching job at Hogwarts. We have three open spots this year. I was also wondering if you would know any other people that would be willing to take the Divination and Muggle Studies posts?"

"I would be happy to take the teaching position. I'm asuming its Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Eriol asked. Dumbledore nodded, "And I do believe that my friends can take the other positions."

"That would be wonderful, but let me just say that the Wizarding World is in turmoil. There is a dark wizard on the lose by the name of Voldemort. He is very dangerous." Dumbledore said to them.

"I'm guessing you don't know who we are if your telling us this." Syaoran said. Dumbledore looked at him confused.

"Sakura-san is the mistress of the Sakura Cards and the most powerful sorceres that ever lived, then Li-kun is next, he's the master of the elements, I'm next because I'm the riencarnation of Clow Reed, and finally Tomoy-chan is a high level enchantress." Eriol said reciting everyones titles.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "They're not Clow Cards anymore?! Amazing truly amazing. Well I look forward to seeing you all on September 1st. Now, please tell me what positions you'll be taking." he said with a smile.

"I'll take Muggle Studies." Tomoyo said

"Me and Syaoran can take Divination." Sakura said cheerfully.

"What about the gaurdians, we can't let anybody see them." Syaoran said

"well I think that Kero and Spinel won't be much of a problem, we can just pretend their pets or something." Eriol said, "and Nakuru can help with my classes."

"Well I can give you all a seperate dorm." Dumbledore suggested

"That would be great!" Tomoyo and Sakura exclaimed. Then Sakura said, "Yue can stay their and can strech his wings at night with Ruby."

Everyone agreed "well I'll see you all in a month." Dumbledore said before he stepped in the fireplace and said "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" then he disappeared in green smoke.

"This is so cool!" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed together.

"I suggest we get to bed early, we'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Eriol said

"what's that?" Sakura asked

"you'll find out tomorrow." Sakura nodded.

--

**The next day: Lunch time**

"alright everyone after we finnish lunch we'll go." Eriol said, then he sat down at the table.

Lunch was over quicker than normal because they were all excited to go to Diagon Alley. Outside the house, waiting for them was another limo. Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol got in and drove off. A few minutes later they arrived at a place called The Leaky Cauldron.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Sakura read the sign, "is this where it is Eriol-kun?"

Eriol nodded and jestured them to follow him inside. It was a pretty rundown place, but the people their seemed content. They quietly made their way to the bar. "excuse me sir." Eriol said to the bar tendor, Tom "could you open the gate to Diagon Alley for us?"

Tom looked at him a moment, "of coarse my boy!" Tom led them to the back, where they put the trash. He took out a wooden stick and tapped some of the bricks. Then the bricks opened up and formed an archway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

"Thank you sir." Eriol said politly. "lets go guys." The others followed him through the archway as it closed behind them.

"Where to first?" Syaoran asked.

"First we go to Gringots, the wizard bank." Eriol replied, pointing to a big white building. "we need to get some money."

They walked into the bank, "w-what are th-those things?" Sakura asked moving closer to Syaoran.

"They're goblins Sakura-san, they run the bank." Eriol answered. The group walked up to one of the goblins, "excuse me, we'd like to exchange some money."

"very well." Eriol handed the goblin 300 dollars. "would you like to open a vault sir?"

"no"

"very well, here is your money." The goblin handed Eriol a big pouch, "35 galleons"

"Thank you" Eriol said to the goblin before they walked out.

After they walked out of the building Tomoyo asked, "so now what Eriol-kun?"

"we should probably get wizard wands." Eriol said.

"can't we just use wandless magic?" Sakura asked quietly.

Eriol shook his head, "that wouldn't be a good idea Sakura-san. you-know-who has spies everywhere."

"Is this it?" Syaoran asked when they stopped at a store called Olivanders. Eriol nodded.

They walked into the store. "wow!" Sakura breathed, "are these all wands?"

"yes they are my dear." someone said.

"ah Mr. Olivander." Eriol said, recognizing the man immediately. "we would like to by some wands."

"alright. How 'bout you first little lady." Mr. Olivander said to Sakura. Sakura nodded and stepped forward, "which is your wand arm?"

"right" she answered, holding out her right arm. The tape measure on the table next to them immediately went to work, measuring her arm and fingers.

Mr. Olivander went to look for a wand. A minute later he came back with a long box, "Here, try this. 11 inches, maple wood, unicorn hair, good for charms."

Sakura took the wand and waved. A chair exploded. Olivander snatched it back, "nope not that one! Now lets see what else." While Olivander went to look for another wand, Sakura noticed four brightly colored boxes from the corner of her eye.

"look at those over their." she said pointing at the boxes.

"their the colors of our auras!" Syaoran whispered. Just as he said that the four boxes sprang out of the wall and floated towards them.

"I think I've got it this time." Olivander said as he walked back to them with another box. "Oh my!" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the four boxes float into their hands.

Sakura opened her box just as Olivander reached them. Inside the box was an auburn colored wand. "12 inches, Sakura wood, Phoenix feather, good for anything" she recited like she was in a trance. She picked up the wand and immediately felt warmth, and when she waved it she fixed the chair she exploded.

Then one by one the others opened their boxes. In Syaoran's box was a chestnut colored wand, "11 inches, pine wood, Phoenix feather, good for anything."

Tomoyo's box contained a dark brown wand, "11 inches, maple wood, Phoenix feather, good for anything"

Eriol's wand was black in color, "13 inches, ancient willow, Phoenix feather, good for anything." The three of them waved their wands and sparks came out of the end.

"Oh this is wonderful, just wonderful!" Olivander exclaimed, "I've been trying to find the owners of those wands for centuries! I must warn you, those wands are very powerful, be careful" The four of them nodded and paid for their wands.

"Well that was weird." Syaoran commented. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"OK now all we need to do is get some robes." Eriol-kun said leading them towards Madem Malkins Robes for all Occations.

"No wait Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said stepping in front of him, "I want to make our robes!"

"alright Tomoyo-chan" Eriol said, "lets go get fabric." After Tomoyo bought enough fabric for everyones robes they got in the limo and rode back home. When they returned the four of them began their training sessions, with the wands and without.

**Alright here is the next chapter! :)**

**Read & Review**


	4. Hogwarts

**Um, Hi.**

**Well I don't know how long its been since I last updated, but anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter**

"talk"

_"thought"_

'talking through mind link'

For the next three weeks the two most powerful sorcerers, and sorceresses in the world trained, be it with or without magic. Tomoyo discovered that she had a staff, the handle was lavender and on the top was a full moon with a crescent moon inside it. Sakura's staff grew and is now the same size as Tomoyo's and Eriol's staffs.

Syaoran and Sakura also taught their other two friends how to wield a sword, and they gave them each their own sword, like they had(A/N: THe magical one that Syaoran has with the pendent). Sakura and Eriol opened a mental link with their guardians, and the four of them have their own mental link.

It was now August 30th and the CCS gang had just finished their training.

"Alright everyone." Eriol said to get their attention, "we won't train tomorrow. Instead we will pack for Hogwarts in the morning and after lunch I would like to talk to you all."

Everyone nodded before going into their respective bedrooms.

**The next day: Breakfast**

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said happily when she saw her friend walk into the kitchen.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan" Sakura replied, sitting down at the table, "Where are Syaoran and Eriol-kun?"

"They're still sleeping" Tomoyo giggled, "I guess we gave them a run for their money.

"Well they better get here before Kero eats everything." Sakura said. Just after she said that, the two boys walked slowly into the kitchen, "Ohayo"

"Ohayo Sakura"

"Ohayo"

They ate their breakfast, and then went into their bedrooms to pack for Hogwarts.

After a few hours of silence Nakuru shouted, "TIME FOR LUNCH!"

"Is everyone finished packing?" Eriol asked

"Hai" everyone replied. They ate their lunch in silence, each wondering what Hogwarts would be like.

**After lunch: Living Room**

"So what did you want to talk to us about Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, sitting down next to him. Everyone was assembled into the living room.

"It's about getting to Hogwarts." Eriol replied, "Normaly kids would travel to Hogwarts on the train, but . . ."

"But what?" Tomoyo asked.

"We won't be able to ride on the train, right Eriol-kun?" Sakura said from her place next to Syaoran.

Eriol nodded, "Right Sakura-san. To get to the train you need to go through a barrier that prevents muggles from seeing it. Wizards are a lot weeker than Socerers, and its a _wizard school_."

"Are you afraid something might happen to it?" Syaoran asked.

"The barrier has never had anything even remotly as powerful as us go near it" Eriol said, "I'm afraid we might break it."

"That does make sense" Yue said. He was standing behind Sakura with Kero, and Nakuru and Spinel were behind Eriol, "It might be able to withstand Tomoyo's power, but anything above that could shatter it."

"So how will we get there?" Spinel asked.

"If I remember correctly I saw a forest on the map of Hogwarts you showed us." Sakura said, "We could teleport their, and walk."

"Thats a great idea!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Ok so we'll go through the forbiden forest." Eriol said, smiling.

"Great!" Tomoyo said, "Now Sakura-chan, you need to try on the rob I made you, and you too Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun." She grabbed their hands, and they sweatdropped.

**September 1st**

Eight figures stood in the middle of the room, five of them were wearing dark blue cloaks. "Get in the book, and I'll release you when I get to my room." one of the figures said to another figure with long white hair and wings. There was a bright light and the figure disapeared into a book the girl was holding, she then put the book into the bag at her feet, "Ok, thats taken care of, and I've got my cards in the pouch you gave me."

"So now what Hiragizawa?" another figure asked.

"Put all the bags together." Eriol said. Everyone put their bags in a pile, "Kero, Spinel, I'll transport you to Hogwarts with our bags." Kero and Spinel nodded. They went over to the pile and held on to one of the bags.

Their was a blue light, and they vanished, "Alright now its our turn!" There was a pink light and they vanished.

"Hey Harry?" a red headed boy said to a black haired boy, "Have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

"I think I saw her walk on the train." Harry replied, "Well lets go!" They said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and got on the train with Fred, George, and Ginny, Ron's siblings.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said, when they finaly found her at the end of the train.

"Hey guys." she replied, "How was your summer?"

"It was great!" Ron replied, "Harry spent the last month at my house."

The train's whistle blew and it started moving, "So, who do you guys think will be the new DADA teacher?" Harry asked.

"Well we know it won't be anyone form the ministry." Hermione said

"Maybe it'll be Lupin." Ron suggested.

"I don't know" Hermione said doubtfully, "remember last year."

"Well I guess we'll find out when we get their." Harry said shrugging.

**Forbiden Forest**

They silently walked through the forest towards the school.

"So how much longer?" Syaoran asked.

"We're almost there." Eriol answered, "The students should be arriving soon though."

**--**

The hall was filled with chating students. The door opened and everyone fell silent as Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the hall, where a stool and tattered hat waited.

After the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up. The hall quieted down and looked at him.

"Hey look, their are five empty chairs at the teachers table." Ron wispered.

"I don't see any new teachers" Harry replied, "You think those chairs are for them?"

"Probably, but where are they." Hermione said.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, "Before the feast begins, I have a few anouncments. First I would like to welcome all the new and old students. Next, the forest on the grounds are strictly off limits, and our caretaker, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the halls."

Just as he stopped to take a breath, the hall doors were flung open. Teachers and some of the older students drew their wands as five cloaked figures walked silently to the front of the hall.

"Ah, good your here." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Sorry we're late Albus." one of them said.

"Thats quite alright." Dumbledore replied, "please lower your wands." the teachers looked at him like he was crazy, but did as he wished. The figures then turned to face the hall, "Some of you were probably wondering why their were five empty seats at the teachers table." He paused, "I would like for all of you to meet your new teachers." One by one the figures let down their hoods.

Ron gaped, "But, . . . they look like their are age."

"We are your age, Ron." a boy with dark blue hair said casually, "and Malfoy, if you want to say something, please speak up." Everyone looked at the Slytherin table to see a blushing Malfoy.

Dumbledore sat down to let the group introduce themselves.

The auburn haired girl went first. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'll be teaching Divination." she said smiling.

The boy next to her went next, "Syaoran Li" he said clamly, "I'll be helping Sakura." Then he glared at all the girls staring at him.

"I'm Tomoyo Didoubji" a girl with long purple hair said, "I'll be teaching Muggle Studies."

"Eriol Hiragizawa." the boy with blue hair said, "I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Then the last person went, "I'm Nakuru Akizuki, I'm going to help Eriol-sama in DADA." she said cheerfully. She had long brown hair.

Dumbledore stood as the five took there place at the table, "Let the feast begin." He clapped his hands and food apeared on the table, and everyone started eating.

"Guess Snape missed his chance again." Ron said as he watched Snape glare at Eriol.

After the feast everyone went to bed, classes started in the morning.

**Yeah!! I finished the chapter, and man did it take a long time. I kept getting distracted.**

**(shrug) Oh well!**

**Read & Review**


	5. The First Battle

**Hey sorry its been a while, but I've been really busy so I couldn't write anything. (**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter**

"talk"

"_thought"_

'mind link'

It was a beautiful morning at Hogwarts, and classes were beginning in a few minutes.

"come on, we have class in a few minutes." Hermione said. She and her friends were sitting at the Gryfindore table eating their breakfast.

"what do we have first?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at their time tables, "we have Potions with the Slytherins, then double Divination with the Slytherins, and then lunch."

"What's after lunch?" Hermione asked

"We have a free afternoon." Ron answered, smiling.

"alright, come on." Hermione said. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall followed by her two friends.

--

"I've never seen him so angry before." Hermione said as they walked out of Potions class.

"He's probably mad that a kid our age got DADA." Harry said, amused at the immaturity of his teacher.

They walked up the ladder to the Divination classroom. When they stepped in and looked around, they found the room completely different. Instead of being pink it was blue, and had stars everywhere. The perfume smell was gone and the little tables had green cloth on them. They took their seats and waited for their teachers.

When everyone was in the classroom, Sakura and Syaoran appeared in the room, startling everyone. Sakura was wearing a white robe with pink and green cherry blossoms. Syaoran was wearing a green robe with pink and gold designs on it; both courtesy of Tomoyo.

"good morning class" Sakura said cheerfully, "My name's Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura."

"you can call me Li and only Li." Syaoan said.

"good morning Professors!" the class responded.

"For the next few weeks we'll be focusing on tarat cards." Sakura said, taking a box from behind her desk. "can anyone tell me what tarat cards are used for?"

Sakura smiled when lots of hands went up. "Granger." Syaoran picked.

"Tarat cards are used to predict someones future." Hermione said, "I read that some cultures use them to predict the outcome of major wars as well."

"Good" Sakura said while passing out the decks, "For the rest of term you will learn various spreads, and how to channel your energy to correctly use the cards." She finnished passing out the decks to everyone and was now at the front of the class with Syaoran.

"These will be your personal decks." Syaoran said.

"For homework I would like you to-" Sakura began, but she was cut off by the voice of her gaurdian.

'Sakura-sama, Master Eriol senses something evil coming towards the school' Yue

"do a reading on at least three of your housemates." Syaoran finnished, "write down the reading on a peace of paper and bring it to class tomorrow. Dismissed!" The students got up from their seats and left the room. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at him, "Yue told me that Eriol-kun senses something evil coming." Syaoran nodded and teleported them to his classroom door. When they got thier it was wide open and they saw Tomoyo, Nakuru, Spinel, Kero, and Yue inside waiting for them.

"Sakura-san, Li-kun so nice of you to join us." Eriol said genkily after they closed the door.

"Sorry guys, we had a class." Sakura apologized, "So what did you sense Eriol-kun?"

Eriol's face turned serious, "Something is coming this way, I've already informed Dumbledore. Their magic isn't very powerfull, I'm guesing it's probably low level Deatheaters and some Dementors."

"That shouldn't be two hard." Tomoyo said, "But the problem is thier coming in big numbers."

"We should go, Dumbledore is waiting for us." Eriol said. He teleported them to the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Ah there you are." DUmbledore said as they walked towards them, "The teachers have been notified of the coming enemy."

Eriol nodded, "We will take care of them." Eriol said, "Can you put a sheald around Hogwarts?"

"I can hold one for a while." Dumbledore said.

"If you run out of energy before the battle is over, just give this a little squeeze and I'll come help you." Tomoyo said giving him a necklace with a soft moon pendent hanging from it.

Dumbledore nodded and they walked out the door.

--

"They're coming from the forbidden forest." Sakura said, "I sense large amounts of negative energy coming from that direction." The others nodded as they stopped a few yards away from the forest.

"How close are they?" Syaoran asked.

"About a mile." Eriol answered as he and Tomoyo took out their wands.

Sakura and Syaoran took out their wands as they sensed the sheild being put up. Their was a moment of silence before Sakura shouted, "WATERY!" Watery shot out of her wand and headed strait for the forest.

Moments later the four sorcerers heard yells of surprise as the water spirit attacked them. "THUNDER!" Syaoran shouted, sending a bolt of lightning into the forest shocking the now soaked deatheaters.

--

"Did you guys just hear something?" Harry asked.

Both shook thier heads, "Your probably imagining it." Hermione replied, looking up from her potions homework.

"But I thought I just heard screaming." Harry said, looking around a little.

Ron looked over at his best friend, "Its probably all in your head mate." Ron said, "your just spooked from all your fights with you-know-who."

"I don't think so." Harry said getting up from his seat and walking over to the window. When he looked out of it he saw four figures, facing a bunch more figures all dressed in black.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked after hearing his friend gasp. He walked over to the window with Hermione following.

When they looked out thier eyes widened, "What's going on out thier?" Hermione asked.

"They look like deatheaters!" Ron exclaimed.

"We need to go help!" Harry said turning towards the door with his friends following.

--

Outside, the battle ragged.

"Fire!" Eriol said, firing a ball of fire at the deatheaters.

"Water!" "Freeze!" Syaoran and Sakura shouted, freezing them.

Then all of a sudden the air around them got really cold. "Dementors." Eriol said icily.

"I've got this one." Tomoyo said. She then waved her wand and all the dementors were trapped in her energy ball. When she waved it again the ball became smaller and it dissapeared.

"I think thats all of them." Eriol said

"What about the frozen ones?" Syaoran asked, "We need to put them somewhere else."

After he said that Sakura stepped forward and waved her wand, and all of the deatheaters were gone. "Taken care of." She then turned towards the castle and narrowed her eyes, "Looks like Harry and his friends saw us fighting."

"Well it doesn't matter now." Syaoran shrugged. Everyone nodded thier heads in agreement and then teleported themselves to where Dumbledore was.

"its over then?" Dumbledore said when the four of them materialized in front of him. Eriol nodded, "Well then, I thank you."

"It was our plessure." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

**Ok another chapter done! Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy. :)**

**Read & Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey It's me again!**

**Well here's the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter**

"talk"

_"thought"_

'mind link'

"It was our pleasure!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully.

Then everyone heard footsteps and they turned to see three out of breath Gryfindore students stopping in front of them.

"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione gasped, "Deatheaters . . . .by the . . . .forest!"

Dumbledore smiled at them, "No need to worry."

Ron blanched, "But they'll attack the school if we don't do something!"

"They've been taken care of Mr. Weasely." Eriol said. He smiled knowingly at them, "no need to get over excited!"

The three students looked at their professors quizzically, but then they walked back to their common room.

--

"Who do you think beat them?" Ron asked, sitting down in his chair.

"Well Dumbledore and the new professors were in the Entrance Hall." Harry said thinking, "you think maybe they did it?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "But none of them looked even a little tired, and by the sound of things the battle would have just ended."

Harry walked back over to the window, and looked out of it. "Look you guys!" he exclaimed, "There aren't any bodies or even any evidence that their was a battle!"

"What!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed, getting up and looking out the window as well. And sure enough, the ground where the battle just took place didn't even have a single scare on it. "Well thats strange." Hermione mused.

**Well I'm sorry it's so short. I promise the next one will be longer. :)**


	7. Trouble starts

**Hey**

**Geez i have been so lazy, its been like 4 months or something! Well whatever, i'm doing it now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter**

"talk"

_"thought"_

'mind link'

"For homework i would like you to write a foot long essay on dementors." Eriol said to his class, right before the bell wrang.

It had been a month or so since the "attack" and things were pretty quiet. The CCS gang became fast friends with the teachers, except Snape(of course), and they had a lot of fun teaching.

"Eriol-kun, Sakura-chan wants everyone in her room." Tomoyo said

Eriol looked up from the papers he was reading, "Alright, i'm coming." He stood from his chair and they walked to Sakura's room together.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol closed the door behind them. Sakura was sitting on her bed, she looked deathly pale. Syaoran sat beside her, and Kero was floating next to her head.

"She had a vision," Syaoran informed, "during class, she was reading the constalations."

"The stars are powerfull when it comes to telling the future." Yue said, he had been watching from a dark corner of the room, and he didn't like the power he fealt.

"Sakura-san, please tell us what you saw." Eriol soothed, nealing infront of her. Sakura looked up at everyone. Her eyes had become a dull dark green, from exaushtion or fear they didn't know, but it wasn't a good sign.

"I saw, . . . Death Eaters . . . attacking Hogwarts" Her voice was a mear wisper. She took deap breaths to calm herself. " . . .there were hundreds of them. We need to tell Dumbledore." Sakura's voice became strong once more, but concern could still be heard within it.

"Wait Sakura, do you even know when this will happen." Syaoran asked, grabbing her wrist. Sakura remained quiet, but the look in her eyes was answer enough. "we can't do anything until we know when its going to happen."

"It would be wise to inform Albus of the situation, though." Eriol commented, "Then at least he would expecting it."

"What else was in the vision, Sakura-san?" Kero asked.

Sakua looked thoughtfull for a moment, before her face brightened into a smile. "I think the sun was setting, . . . at least the sky was dark, and the leaves were green!"

"So its at night?" Tomoyo gathered, " . . and it would be spring-time, the leaves are already changing color."

"guess that makes sense." Sakura mumbled, "good job Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo blushed slightly.

"Well alright, lets go tell Dumbledore." Kero said, "but can we eat lunch first." The four sorcerors sweatdropped, but agreed to do just that. They all had a free period after lunch, so decided to do it then. Ruby Moon transformed back into Nakuru, and they were on their way.

----------

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo walked towards the gargoyle that gaurded the headmasters office. They didn't see him at lunch, but figured he was just working. "Jelly Beans" The gargoyle jumped to the side after the password was uttered by Eriol.

As they walked up the stairs they started to hear muffled sounds coming from behind the door. It was voices, but they didn't recognize the one that was speaking. "They're just children Albus! How do you expect students to be taught by someone who should be in school in the first place!" the voice shouted. The four sorcerers glanced at one another, this didn't seem good.

Now inside said office the person that was speaking was none other that Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. The moment he heard Dumbledore had hired four teenagers as teachers he sent a letter to him. Dumbledore ignored it though as he would not fire them. Several other letters were sent(all ignored), but the last one told the old headmaster that Cornelius was comeing to talk to him face to face, so here they were.

"Cornelius, I assure you they are quite capable." Albus replied.

"They're children, they cannot teach!" Carnelius all but shouted, "If you don't fire them, i will be forced to take action." Professor Dumbledore stared at the angry man calmly before he stormed out of the office.

On the stairs Eriol quickly cast an invisibility and silence spell on them before jumping out of the way of the man. "Maybe we should wait, Dumbledore seems to have enough things to deal with as it is, he doesn't need this." Sakura said worriedly.

"I agree" Tomoyo nodded, "we'll be ready at least." The others nodded to this before leaving the staircase.

**Well how was that? I'm real sorry for not updating sooner, kinda forgot about it. Once again sorry**** :)**

**Review please.**


	8. Umbitch is Back!

**Hey what's up?! Not Me! lol ;) . . . heh heh. (clears through out) Sorry just had some chocolate. Anyway I here's the next chapter hope u like. :)**

"talk"

"_thought"_

Next to the fire in the Gryfindore (sp?) common room three students sat. Their school books were on the table in front of them, as they were doing their homework. Although they couldn't seem to concentrate, questions about what could be bothering their young professors occupied their minds. Professor Daidouji had looked really worried when she came into the DADA classroom to get Professor Hiragizawa the other day.

"Did you notice how tense the new professors have seemed lately?" Harry asked his two friends, breaking the silence.

Ron nodded, "yeah mate I heard Professor Li almost attacked Malfoy during class."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you serious!?" Ron nodded as Hermione looked up from her Potions book.

"Oh honestly you two!" Harry and Ron looked over at her, "A Professor would never attack a student, it's against the rules** (A/N: Don't really know if that's true.)** now get back to work this essay is due tomorrow!"

The two males shared a look, but Hermione was right. They didn't even start Snape's essay yet!

---------------

"How have your classes been Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her best friend. It was dinner time at Hogwarts, and the four young teachers were sitting next to each other.

"They've been great Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo replied. "Eriol-kun says his have been going good to." she frowned "although the Slytherin and Gryfindore houses don't get along very well."

"That's an understatement Tomoyo." Syaoran said glaring at the snake house and its head of house. He didn't like the Slytherine's very much; they were so stuck up.

Beside Eriol, Snape seemed to sense the glare and returned one of his own, though it had little affect. Nothing he did seemed to bother the young foreigners.

Unfortunately, the relative peace within the great hall was interrupted by the sudden opening of its large doors. All eyes turned towards the great hall doors as two figures stepped through. "Cornelius, to what do we owe this visit?"

"You know very well what Albus!" Fudge exclaimed, trying to look menacing, "I have given you enough chances, if you don't fire those _children_ then I will be forced to place Dolores as the High Inquisitor again!" The great hall went completely silent waiting to see the headmasters reaction, it was easy to tell who the Minister of Magic was referring to.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, and looked at the smug faces of Cornelius and Umbridge. "For the last time Cornelius, I will not fire Miss Kinomoto and her friends, they're excellent teachers." He turned slightly to see the smiling faces of said people.

"Have it your way" Cornelius fumed, their faces becoming red, "As Minister of Magic, I hereby place Dolores Umbridge as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!" A sickly sweet smile appeared on Umbridge's face as she looked at the Hogwart's professors, her eyes landing and staying on the CCS gang. "Good luck Dolores."

"Thank you Minister." Umbridge replied in that voice of hers. Many people cringed as the Minister of Magic swept out of the great hall. They looked wearily at the ex-Defense teacher, memories of last year returning.

Professor Dumbledore stood up his eyes never leaving Umbridge's form, "Students please return to your dormitories."

**OK, I was having a really hard time figuring out what to write for this chapter, that's why it took so long.**

**OK Ok, I'm sorry! (goes and hides in a corner) don't hurt me!**

**;)**

**Read & Review  
**


End file.
